Kataang story
by m3mph1s
Summary: So this started as a simple Kataang week one-shot, but I decided to add onto it with a new chapter. Hope you guys like it, and as always, all feedback is welcome and appreciated.
1. Moments

**I don't own Avatar**

--

Aang ran his hands through her soft hair, smiling as he watched her sleep, her chest slowly rising and falling. He had to admit, he had wanted Katara to be awake for what was about to happen, but he couldn't bring himself to rouse her, the sight of her curled form so at peace, his arm wrapped around her waist being too precious to end.

A few minutes passed, and Aang used this time to think back to the when he and Katara had been unsure of their feelings for each other. He remembered when they had been trapped in the Cave of the Two Lovers, and the thought of a simple kiss had seemed so foreign and outrageous, causing them to dismiss it. He also remembered the first time she kissed him, after he returned her mother's betrothal necklace to her.

As he thought of that necklace, the one he had fashioned for Katara seemed to burn in the folds of his sache. He pulled it out and looked at it, admiring his painstaking work to create the symbols of water and air in harmony together. He only hoped Katara would be impressed, everything relied on what she thought about it.

With a glance at Katara, her cuddled form still sleeping soundly, he returned to his memories. The dance party in the Fire Nation was a big jump in their relationship, he thought. The passion they had shared in their dance had been so beautiful. It had given them a mutual feeling of the dance being a moment entirely for them, and allowing them to forget the constant worries of the war, mastering the elements, and all the strife that the world carried with it. In that moment, all that was present was their love for each other. That had been a week or two before their invasion of the Fire Nation, where he and Katara had shared a kiss.

So many memories, and they all led up to their long kiss in Ba Sing Se. That had been the moment, in Aang's mind, in which Katara had dispelled all the worries and reservations she had for him and begun a serious romance with him.

After that day, Katara had rarely been seen far from the young Avatar's side. They had traveled the world, attempting to mend the damage a hundred years of war had left on the world. Despite their busy schedule, Aang had ensured that he and Katara had time to be together, and each of those moments was preciously shared between them.

Now, seven years after the defeat of Phoenix King Ozai, eight years after he had first met her, he was about to propose to Katara, the love of his life. His heart began to hammer faster as all manner of scenarios passed through his mind. He could see her overjoyed and accepting his proposal, but he could also see her refusing bluntly.

Then he felt something move under his arm.

Aang nearly lept up in surprise and shock, but realizing it had simply been Katara waking from her nap, he calmed down. He watched her beautiful face rise up and caught the scent of rose petals on her.

"Hey there, sleepy," he said with a smile. Katara gave him a kiss on the chin and smiled sweetly back at him.

"Hey love, how long was I - I asleep for?" she asked with a yawn.

"Only about a half hour," Aang replied, "love," he added with another kiss.

Katara's smile turned sultry and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back to her for a longer kiss. "Should we go out and get some lunch?" She asked as she pulled away, noticing the sun was beaming high in the sky.

"Sure," Aang responded. As she started to get up, he grabbed her wrist. "Hey, Katara, can I talk to you about something?" He asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" She asked him interestedly.

Aang led her from the couch the nearby balcony looking out at the sprawling city of Ba Sing Se. The warm, cloudless day seemed to encourage Aang as he turned to face Katara. Holding her left hand with his own, he reached into his sache and pulled out the betrothal necklace. Katara gasped and her eyes looked from the necklace to Aang.

"Katara, will you marry me?" Aang asked, trying to keep his voice level as his heart hammered faster and faster.

Her still surprised face looked at him for a moment, but for Aang the moment felt like a lifetime.

Before she spoke, she wrapped her arms tightly around him, and Aang felt tears starting to come down her face onto his neck.

"Yes, yes, yes, of course Aang, yes!" She exclaimed, tears now streaming down her face.

She released herself from the hug and pressed her lips to Aang's. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. For what seemed like hours, they continued the kiss, enjoying the feeling of the sun on their skin and the beauty of moment they now shared.

They finally pulled apart and Aang reached up to wipe the tears from Katara's glistening face. "You still want to get some lunch?" he asked her playfully.

She smiled and sniffed away the last of her tears. "No, I think I want to eat in today, instead," she responded sensually, her smile now turning lurid.

They kissed again as Katara grabbed Aang's belt and pulled him back to the couch.


	2. Father's Approval

Katara stared down at the vast ocean below her, mesmerized by the soft light reflecting off its surface

Katara stared down at the vast ocean below her, mesmerized by the soft light reflecting off its surface. She always liked the sensation of flying on Appa. The feeling of the wind licking at her face and the occasional spray of water rising from the sea stirred an exhilarating sensation in her.

Aang hopped back onto the saddle with her, content that Appa was flying in the right direction.

"Are you cold?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Not terribly," Katara responded, shivering slightly.

Aang smiled, warmed his hands up, and began to gently massage her arms. She smiled dazedly, closing her eyes and feeling the subtle heat Aang was generating from his hands.

"Do you think my father will approve?" Katara asked, touching the betrothal necklace around her neck, feeling the recesses and curves Aang had painstakingly carved.

"I'm sure he will" Aang said, still massaging her. In truth, Aang had been worrying about this since he had asked Katara to marry him. He knew Hakoda fairly well, and hoped that the wise warrior would accept Aang as a son-in-law. Still, he had lingering doubts that Hakoda would bluntly refuse. "Katara accepted, so will he," Aang thought, "and plus, you're the avatar, if you're not good enough, who is?"

This notion reassured Aang, and he shrugged off his worries.

"I love you, Aang," Katara whispered silently, as if to give him further strength. She opened her blue eyes halfway, gazing longingly at Aang.

"I love you too Katara," Aang said back to her, kissing her gently on the lips. He began to pull away, but Katara pulled him back towards her, continuing the kiss.

They pulled apart after a minute. Aang had ceased his massaging and proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist. Katara, now sitting across his lap, arms around his neck, looked up at the bright blue sky, thinking about whether or not her father would approve of her and Aang as well. "He approved of Sokka and Suki," she thought to herself, "he should be fine with Aang and me."

"I can see the Southern Water Tribe, Katara," Aang said, bracing himself for his encounter with Hakoda.

Katara gulped and continued to reassure herself that it would be fine as Appa began descending.

Appa touched down and Aang slid down his back, Katara in his arms. Setting her down lightly, they greeted the many people who had assembled at the sight of them.

Hakoda emerged from his home at the sound of the commotion outside. Seeing Aang and Katara, he smiled and walked forward to greet them.

Seeing her father coming toward them, Katara rushed forward and hugged him tightly.

"Dad, it's so great to see you!" Katara exclaimed.

"It's great to see you too Katara," he said. "And you as well, Aang," he added as Aang walked over. "Why are you two here, though?" He asked, confused by their unannounced arrival.

"Dad, we need to talk to you about something," Katara said, keeping her voice slightly lowered.

"Of course," he said, a little worried by his daughter's secretive behavior. "Come inside and we can talk about it."

The inside of Hakoda's ice hut was heated by a roaring fire, making it much warmer than the frigid weather outside, and Katara and Aang relaxed a little with the heat. They both sat on a couch near the doorway, Katara gripping Aang's hand in hers tightly.

Sitting down opposite his daughter and the avatar, Hakoda prepared for the worst. He knew Katara and Aang had been together for more than seven years already, and that they weren't the innocent kids they used to be, and all manner of situations went through his head.

Katara sat silently, nervously fumbling with the hem of her dress and gripping Aang's hand tighter still.

There was an awkward silence in which the three of them looked at each other. Hakoda looked confused, Katara looked nervous, and Aang kept glancing around the room, avoiding Hakoda's gaze. "You had something you wanted to tell me?" Hakoda asked, trying to break the silence.

"Chief Hakoda, I've asked your daughter, Katara, to marry me," Aang said quickly, exhausting a heavy breath. He sat in anticipation of Hakoda's response.

Hakoda remained silent for several seconds eying the two of them carefully. Then he began to laugh heartily, understanding why they were so nervous. After a few seconds of laughing, he regained his composure.

"So you two want me to approve of your marriage?" he asked, a joyful look dancing in his eyes.

Katara nodded, biting her thumb and wrapping her other arm in Aang's.

"Of course I approve," Hakoda stated. At this, Katara threw herself onto him in a tight hug, tears of joy starting down her face.

As she pulled away, Hakoda took her new betrothal necklace in his hand and examined it carefully.

"It's supposed to be air and water in harmony, I know it's not that good," Aang said, assuming Hakoda's silence was a sign of disaproval.

"This is very well done, Aang, don't be so modest," Hakoda returned, handing the necklace back to Katara.

"Now, let's get to planning this wedding," Hakoda said.

He went into an adjacent room to get paper and ink. Aang looked lovingly at Katara, and Katara at him, both of them sharing the same thought. "We're going to get married Katara," Aang said, and with that they kissed each other, noticing that Hakoda had closed the door to the room he was in, giving them some privacy.


End file.
